The Greatest Charmed Story Ever Told
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: This is about Piper and Leo as they struggle against the elders to have the relationship that they want. Based on season 3 of the seires but will not be any of the actual episodes. Prue and Phoebe and Cole will be there too, victor might be there and you will find out why. Paige will also make an appearance also.
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Charmed Story Ever Told

a/n: This is not me being big-headed, but just a story on Piper and Leo based on the fact that their love is so beautiful and so powerful that they can overcome any obstacle together. What happens may not have happened in the real t.v. series. It takes place in season 3 and there will be a few twists to the story. I own nothing. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Prue and Phoebe were in the living room sitting on the couch wondering why Piper and Leo hadn't come back in a month. Prue wouldn't admit it but she was really beginning to miss them. Suddenly they could see bright blue orbs and hear the sound of arguing. "I don't care what they say Leo, that is something I could never do. They are not the ones that are going through this they are not the ones that have to put their lives on hold every time a demon attacks. Leo we were just told to give up our child because they don't like that we are together. I think that they need to concentrate on the greater good than our relationship, I cannot believe that you are supporting them on this." Prue and Phoebe were confused. Piper froze Leo and stormed out of the house, completely ignoring her sisters.

A few minutes later Leo unfroze and was looking defeated. "Leo, you poor thing she was tearing into you there is everything alright between you?" Phoebe asked obviously concerned. Prue cut into the conversation, not even letting Leo answer the question. "Is Piper pregnant?"  
>"Yes we are fine and she is pregnant we fond out just before we orbed back down here. The elders told us that we either had to give up the baby and stop seeing each other or we will suffer the consequences and be forced to break up and Piper will not be allowed to carry to term." He was almost crying he didn't want to lose Piper or the baby but it looked like it would have to be that way as he had been given their options, and now had to make a choice. He orbed out to Piper sensing that she was at the club.<p>

At the club Piper was checking out what supplies they had before Leo walked up behind her. "Are you okay now baby?" He put his hand on her stomach and she patted his hand before kissing him. "I'm just lost what are we going to do. I refuse to have an abortion and I wanna keep this baby." He kissed her back. "We will find a way, even if we have to go above their heads I promise you that we will be together. I will take you to dinner tonight to make up for what the elders told us earlier. I'm picking you up at seven be ready and make a doctor's appointment, I want you to give birth to a healthy baby." Piper smiled and shook her head at him. They had just been told to split up and he was taking her to dinner.

Down in the underworld the triad were talking to a demon. "Tangen, a Charmed one is with child I want you to take her out that way we don't need to worry about them or their offspring." A triad gave him his instructions and he shimmered out not wanting to fail them as it would mean his death.

He appeared in the manor at dinner time, he had shimmered right behind Piper before grabbing her as she was waiting for leo to orb in and take her away to a meal for the both of them. He shimmered out again before Prue could attack him. Phoebe stood there shocked as Prue was furious. "Leo, Leo!" They yelled he orbed in looking ready for a date with a smile on his face, he had good news that he had just been given himself. When he seen the looks of Prue and Phoebe his smile faded. "What happened, where's Piper."  
>"She was taken by a demon, we never even got to fight him. Leo what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked him looking more defeated than he had that morning. "We find who took her and vanquish him before it's too late." He replied before running up the stairs to the attic.<p>

Back in the underworld the tangen demon had Piper chained to a wall on his cave. "You were so easy to get a hold of." He said taunting her. "Do you want to know how I kill my victims, I put my claws up their abdomens and I literally pull their unborn children out of them and then I kill the mothers, but I only have a small window of opportunity." He leaned in closer to her as if telling her a secret. "I can only kill when the mothers are in their first trimester." Piper had fear in her eyes, she couldn't call for Leo as she was gagged and she couldn't use her power because she was chained to a wall. She was starting to lose hope.

In the attic Phoebe, Prue and Leo were looking through the book of shadows for a way to find Piper. "This is him, that's the demon. Leo he is going to kill her and the baby if we don't get to her soon."  
>"What?" He looked down at the page and his eyes popped with worry. He knew that time was running out. "We need to find her, now." was all he said before going to talk to the elders.<p>

Up in elder-land Leo approached an elder "Zola, Piper has been took by a Tangen demon. It happened right before I was going to tell her the good news that you and Gideon had given me. How do we find her?" Zola, looked at the whitelighter and gave him the answer he had searched for, and without cryptic clues as he knew how much Leo loved Piper. "To find Piper you will have to find the demon in a cemetery, or rather underneath one."  
>"Thank you, Zola. I will go and tell the sisters'." And with that he orbed out.<p>

"Leo thank god, what took so long?" Prue asked.  
>"It never took that long, and Piper is in the underworld. I was told that she is near or beneath a cemetery." Prue looked at Leo with confidence. "Okay then when you were getting answers we were cooking a potion. Now that we have everything we need we can go and save our sister." Leo took the hands of Prue and Phoebe and they orbed out to the nearest cemetery. Where they would find Piper.<p>

Piper was now un-gagged and chained to a table. "Why did you chain me to a wall when you were going to chain me to a table anyway?" She was trying to prolong what she thought was inevitable by asking questions. "Why should I answer that question, witch?" He answered with a question. Behind him there were orbs as Leo orbed in with Pipers' sisters, she seen this. "Why not? I mean it's not as if I'm going to tell the anybody, because you are about to kill me." She was sending a message to her sisters and Leo.  
><em>"<em>Good point." Phoebe flung the potion at him from behind. He looked shocked and turned around before exploding before their eyes.

"Can somebody please unchain me before I loose circulation in my wrists." Phoebe and Prue unchained her and helped her sit up. Piper stood and walked over to Leo who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before his hand retreated to her stomach and he leaned down and kissed that as well. "I have good news baby. They told me that they will let us keep the baby and stay together if we agree to get married, and if we don't lose any innocents while under their watchful eyes."  
>"Leo that's great, yes, I will do whatever they ask, with limitations of course." Piper kissed him again. Phoebe ran up to them and gave them the biggest hug she could ever give. "I'm so happy for you guys." Leo grabbed the sisters and orbed them to the safety of their home.<p>

Two days later Piper went with Leo to a doctor to see if her baby was okay after her ordeal. "Alright Miss Halliwell, this will not hurt you. It will only give you an indication on how your child is progressing." He began to check on her baby when he stopped. "I feel two heartbeats, miss Halliwell your having twins." Piper looked to Leo with shock then smiled at him as she realised that she was extremely happy to have conceived two children with the man that she loved with all her heart. He smiled back at her, that glorious smile that melted her heart every time that she seen it.

They went home to tell the good news to Piper's sisters. "Guy's hello are you here we have something to tell you." Phoebe came running down stairs with Prue close behind her. "Were having twins." The newly engaged couple yelled out in gleeful unison. The sisters congratulated them before they decided to go and do some shopping.

a/n: I have been sitting on this idea for a long time, just didn't know what to call it before now. Didn't I tell you that it would be different than the t.v. series. I typed most of this with two wrapped fingers and got it done in less than a day. Please review. No flames, but I do like critisism that will help my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Charmed Story Ever Told

a/n: I thank you who all commented on the last chapter and basically every person who read it. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

It had only been two weeks since Piper and Leo had found out that they were having twins and Piper was not having fun. She came into the kitchen after letting whatever had actually stayed in her stomach out, she was looking pale and miserable. "Hi honey, sit down and have a nice cup of tea it will help calm you're stomach down." Phoebe had heard her come down the stairs and was already forcing tea down her throat and nearly gave her a plate of food. "Phoebe I cannot eat that it smells off." She said "Oh God." Piper stood up and ran put of the room and back into the bathroom, where she was sick, again. Leo came into the kitchen. "Where's Piper? I woke up and she wasn't in her bed."  
>"Morning sickness." Piper walked up behind him and kissed him before sitting down beside him. Phoebe gave her another plate of food and she ate it as she was running on fumes.<p>

Later on Piper and Phoebe walked through the park to meet Prue for lunch. "I just don't know what to do, I love Leo and our children, but the elders are making us do something that we don't want to do by putting us on probation. I mean is was them that told us about this pregnancy."  
>"Look, Piper there she is." Phoebe pointed in the direction she seen Prue and they walked over to her. "Hey sis, ready for lunch?" Phoebe asked her as they approached each other. "Yeah, where are we going?"<br>"I fancy the biggest ham burger I can eat, so why don't we go to that little bistro we seen on the way here?" They all agreed and walked over to the bistro. They all had a lovely lunch together and laughed about some of the stupid things that they had done as kids. "I remember the time Phoebe had tried to sneak out of the house and fell down when climbing out her bedroom window and broke her arm."Piper recalled  
>"It was raining and slippery. I was grounded and late for a party."<br>"I remember that you got grounded for as long as you had that cast on your arm." Prue said the waitress put down the meals and Piper was already eating hers despite the sick feeling in her stomach. "You haven't been having fun these last few weeks, have you Piper." Phoebe noticed that she had slowed down to a stop. "Piper are you even listening to me? Piper?" Phoebe clicked her fingers in front of Pipers' face."Look over there it looks demonic. We need to do something about it." She stood up and ran away to fight the demon, forgetting about her twins.

"Hey!" She yelled the demon stopped in his tracks and started to begin his decent on Piper, who was beginning to regret her decision. "Drop the old guy and nobody gets hurt."  
>"Make me witch." The demon said back to her. Piper did what she felt she had to and attacked him with a move that Phoebe had taught her and the demon fell. "Thanks I haven't delt with demons in a long time. Not since my ex-wife died." Piper realised who she had just saved the life of.<br>"Dad, what are you doing here?"  
>"Piper, what? I wasn't expecting to see you here at all. Where are your sisters?" Just as Victor Bennnet finished his question his two other daughters joined the conversation. "Piper, you are out of your mind." Phoebe said "Daddy, is that you?" She asked finally noticing the man her sister had been talking to. "Do you want to come back to the house you can meet Piper's boyfriend. He's our whitelighter, they fell in love and the elders might let them get married." Prue explained to their father.<p>

Back at the manor Piper and Leo had snuck away from the conversation in the living room. "How do we tell him that your pregnant or do we leave that until you start showing a bit."  
>"I say that we tell him now, although he went crazy when he found out that his future son-in-law is a whitelighter." She laughed a little but it wasn't sincere and Leo knew it. "Honey, I think we might be better being honest with him too considering the way he reacted after he first seen me" Leo knew that Victor deserved to know of his daughters' pregnancy. They walked back into the living room. "Dad there is something else that we need to tell you." Piper started and sat down on the couch and let Leo sat down beside her. "Daddy, I'm pregnant with twins, and I really don't want you to be mad-"<br>"I'll kill you all over again for this!" Victor yelled and lunged at Leo who had the sence to orb out before he was caught and killed for a second time. "DAD, stop it calm down Leo and myself are happy about this." Victor was seething and Piper was told to leave the room before anything else happened and she was hurt.

In the excitement of seeing the father they thought was invisible they had forgotten about the demon that had attacked earlier that day.

"I have found the Charmed Ones, and by attacking their father I have found a way into their home. I have infected him and the middle child." The demon turned to his servant and looked pleased with himself. "They both will soon be mine." He said and laughed. His name was malevolent and he was evil incarnate. His powers were in his eyes and whenever he wanted to he could control the people who looked into his eyes and Piper and Victor had stared directly into his and he had secretly used his power. "They will never figure me out. Little did he know that the sisters and their dad had remembered about him and were checking the book of shadows that was so highly coveted by malevolent himself.

"I don't think that we are going to find the demon Dad, but we will try-" Prue had started but was cut off by Piper. "Guys this is him, and he is badass. I mean his name is literally evil and his powers are in his eyes. When a person looks directly into his he can creep his way into the victims mind and control them spreading the evil that his name implies. Dad are we in trouble because I'm pretty sure that we both looked in his eyes, Leo." Leo orbed in with bright lights and could automatically sence that Victor still wanted to punch him. "What's wrong girls."  
>"Our minds are going to be taken over." Piper started crying as she was not emotionally stable right now. Victor took over. "What she means is Piper and myself both looked directly into the eyes of the demon called Malevolent." Leo was shocked and went back 'up there' to check with the elders. "There is a spell to vanquish him power of three. All we have to is write it." Piper and Victor had looked up and walked out of the room without Prue and Phoebe even noticing them. They were stuck in a daze.<p>

Malevolent has summoned them to his cave and they appeared before him their eyes were as blank as the expressions on their faces they had lost all control over their free will. "Ah my servants you have arrived. Victor I need you to go and collect me a fresh human heart so that I may take your daughters powers later on." Victor left the cave to unknowingly perform his task. "I have something very special for you to do." He leaned in to kiss her but pulled his lips away from her at the last second. "I want you to go back to your sisters for three hours and pretend that nothing is wrong. I will give you enough power to get your self to your home and back okay now leave me, before your useless human father returns." Piper left the cave also to go and lay lo for the three hours that she had been allocated. "Now my servant watch as I break the power of three and kill a Charmed One in the process." Victor returned and placed the fresh human heart that he had went to the demonic market and bought. Malevolent started to tie a red ribbon around the heart and was making a potion to separate a witch from her powers, and in this case it was Piper.

At the manor Piper walked into the attic and Prue and Phoebe looked up. "Hey sis did you have a little emergency." Phoebe asked her concerned. "I am fine, just had to lie down for a while." She was lying as she was told to by her master. "Where's dad gone?" Prue was sad that he never stuck around. "He left and I need to go downstairs for something. "Wait Piper. Don't you think that you should stay with one of us or Leo until we can stop Malevolent from taking you and Dad who apparently had better things to do other than spend time with his daughters." Prue was mad at him now, but she gave into Piper as she was really easy to wind up without being pregnant. The girls went down stairs as Phoebe started to write a spell and Piper pretended to make a potion. The three hours were over far too soon and she was returned to her master.

When she returned to the cave she was immediately stripped of her powers but her babies were not. "My master how may I serve you." She said blankly as she was now back in her daze and so was her father. "Victor put your daughter in that cage now and then lock the door when she is tied up by the rope that is already in there." Victor done as he was told and tied his second-born in a cage. Piper didn't even struggle as she was completely under his spell.

"Piper, Piper. Where is she Prue?" Phoebe asked her older sister, as she had spent the last fifteen minutes running around the house looking for Piper. "I don't know Phoebe but I think that we had better call for Leo. Leo, LEO!" Prue yelled. Leo orbed in. "That was pretty loud. I have bad news the only way to break his hold on Piper and Victor is to vanquish him but if he has hurt them magically then any other spell will not become undone. And the elders think that he has stripped Pipers' powers from her but not the babies, though she cannot tap into powers. And she will not have complained about it either."  
>"We have to save her Leo, if not for her sake, then for the sake of the babies that are growing inside her." Phoebe was really worried.<p>

Piper was now sitting in the cage tied up and without her powers. She didn't even realise that all this was because she looked into the eyes of a demon.

Prue had started to scry for her. "If she doesn't have her powers then how are you going to scry for her?" Leo asked her. "Maybe I should try to sense her and the babies." Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on his charge. "I found her. You guys got the spell?"  
>"No it's a power of three spell so we made a potion, but it will kill any demon in the room." Phoebe replied<br>"Good I don't want to take any prisoners" Leo said and he meant it. He orbed his charges to where he had sensed Piper.

"HEY, do you wanna let our sister and Dad go." Prue was really pissed and used her telekenisis to throw him against the wall if the cave. "Master, no." Piper yelled from the cage as Victor was too shocked to speak. "Phoebe throw the potion, it will break the spell." Phoebe flung the potion and it hit Malevolent in the chest. He screamed and burst into flames and was gone only a few seconds. Leo went over to the cage and picked the lock. He had untied her and she looked confused. "Why was I in a cage? why are we in the underworld? What is going on? Please tell me."  
>"Piper what is the last thing that you remember?"Leo asked her his face full of worry<br>"Having lunch in the park with you guys. What is going on here?" Piper answered  
>"Lets get her home. Victor do you want to come with us?" Leo asked, Victor nodded. Leo grabbed his charges and their Dad and they all orbed home.<p>

That evening Piper and Leo were sitting by the fire talking. "Piper can we talk?" He asked her.  
>"That sounds serious. I better start staring paying attention." He smiled down at her as she was leaning against his chest. "The demon sort of stripped you of your powers. And because he used magic to do so you never got your powers back when he was vanquished." She was shocked, and her face was showing it. "And you are just telling me this now." She had started to hyperventilate. "Piper will you just calm down long enough for me to explain everything." He said said comfortingly. "The elders said that they are looking for a solution, and that they could find one soon. They will keep me up-dated on that. But you may never have powers again." Piper was now over the initial shock and she kissed him hard. He kissed her back and they rolled onto the floor.<p>

Meanwhile at P3 Paige Matthews was dancing with a group of guys, she didn't know about the life that she was about to have with the sisters' she never knew about.

a/n: I am going to leave this chapter there. You will find out how Paige meets her sisters' and how Piper will handle her lack of power in the next chapter of the story. Please review even if you think that the chapter was complete bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

The Greatest Charmed Story Ever Told

a/n: I will make sure that Paige will be the answer to the power problem that the elders are having with Piper. I have not got a clue how but it will come to me as I write it but I will stick to the story. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 3

Leo orbed into the heavens as his bosses had called him up there. "Leo we have the solution to the completion of the Charmed circle." The elder said to Leo. "Really that's great news. How will Piper get her powers back?"  
>"She won't. I said that you can reconnect the Charmed circle, I didn't say that Piper will have have her powers back at all." Leo looked at the elder with confusion. "How can the Charmed Ones be reconstituted without Piper being powerless?" The elder started to explain the situation to Leo. "Leo the reason Piper will not be getting her powers back is because there is another Charmed One." The elder was now slightly infuriated at Leo's ignorance. "Now go to your charges and tell them the news."<p>

Leo orbed out back to the manor where the girls were eating breakfast. Piper you can't just have nothing, you need to eat something."  
>"But I feel sick and when I eat I am sick." Piper noticed Leo standing beside her and went to kiss him. She pulled away after a few seconds then dashed out of the room. "Okay, I was going to tell you guys something, but it can wait until Piper gets back." Prue walked into the kitchen, and said good morning to Phoebe and Leo. Piper came back. "Well the elders told me this morning that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted."<br>"That's great news Piper will be getting her powers back." Prue celebrated  
>"Not exactly." Leo started. "Piper you will be getting your powers back, they couldn't find a way to bring them back. What they did find was another Charmed One. They don't know her name or anything about her, but they know that you girls will find her and soon.<p>

That night Piper was working the bar when a young girl, not much younger than Phoebe walked up to her. "Excuse me, are you Piper Halliwell." Piper nodded and said that she was. "Can you tell me who you are?" Piper asked her after she hadn't said anything in a while. "My name is Paige Matthews. I think your mom abandoned me at birth." Paige said, Piper just looked shocked. "I'm sorry, what?" Paige didn't think that Piper was taking her seriously until Piper completed what she was saying. "Why don't you follow me to my office and we will talk in there." Paige willingly followed Piper to the office where they talked and Paige pulled her birth certificate out of her purse as showing it to at least one of the sisters had been her goal. "I think that you better come home with me." Piper said to her before the two women left the room and walked to Piper's car. After she asked her bartender to close the place.

At home Piper and Paige came through the front door. "Prue, Phoebe. I don't care what you are doing just get down here. NOW!" Piper yelled upstairs. Phoebe ran down with Prue hot on her heals. "Piper is there something wrong with either you or your babies?" Phoebe asked her. Piper put her hand on her stomach, and shook head. "No, I just wanted to introduce somebody to you." Piper replied. "Guys this is Paige Matthews and she is our baby sister." There was a stunned silence in the living room as Prue and Phoebe took in the news. "I'm Phoebe and this is Prue, apparently we are your sisters'" Phoebe shook her hand, then Prue shook her hand afterwards. When Prue shook her hand there was a light from the chandelier.

"What was that?" Paige asked confused. "I guess that means that you are supposed to be here. The power of three." Piper said. She was holding back the urge to hug the younger sister witch, that was apparently her baby sister. "Leo, come here please." Phoebe yelled into what seemed like thin air. Leo appeared in what looked like bright white lights. "Wow, that was pretty cool." Leo smiled a thanks at her. "According to my bosses you will eventually be able to do that as well." Paige smiles back at him. Leo walks over to Piper. "The elders still don't know how to return your powers, but have granted you the ability to see magical creatures in case something happens that you will have to be able to see the creatures." Piper looked pleased at this. "so then can we reunite Mom with her fourth born child, because I think that Paige deserves to meet her."

"Okay, but then you need to get some rest, you have a doctors' appointment tomorrow morning." Piper sighed, Paige was confused. "Are you pregnant?"  
>"Yeah, twins, I am about eight weeks along but- wait is that you only just noticing, Phoebe pretty much screamed it out earlier." The girls laughed at her as they showed Paige where the attic was, and where the book of shadows was residing.<p>

"This is our attic, we use it a lot mainly for witchcraft, potions, spells you know things like that." Phoebe said to her. Paige's eyes popped out of her head. "Witchcraft?" She asked rhetorically. "I never told her about the witch thing." Piper admitted to her sisters. "Okay then," Said Prue "Hear these words, hear my cries, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Prue chanted. Patty appeared before her four beautiful daughters. "Hello my beautiful three beautiful girls-"  
>"Not three Mom, four." Phoebe stated before stepping to the side revealing Paige for the first time to her mother. "Mom." Paige ran across the room as Patty stepped out of the circle of candles before hugging each other for the first time.<p>

It was at that time the elders called Leo back to the heavens. When he was there an elder waiting for him. "Leo how would you feel about training Piper, as a whitelighter?" Leo looked at him with confusion. "Piper isn't a whitelighter." Was the reply he gave.  
>"We have decided that the knowledge she has of magic will make her eligible to guide and protect people from being hurt by it." The elder retaliated back to Leo<br>"When will her training start. I know from experience that training isn't easy, and it will be hard for her to fully except her powers as she was born as a witch, and she is pregnant." Leo looked at the annoyed face of the elder. "I will tell her as soon as I see her." He said before orbing to his girl.

He orbed into the attic as everybody was leaving to go to their beds. "Hey Piper can we talk before you go to sleep." He asked Piper said yes and Leo sat her down on the couch in the attic as they hadn't left the room. "Piper the elders have decided to make you a whitelighter, they told me that with the amount of knowledge you have of magic and demons you would eligible to guide people on how to fight them. I have been asked to train you." Leo said as Piper stared at him with shock. "First you tell me that there is no chance of me having powers again and then you tell me that the elders are making me a whitelighter because I am eligible." Piper was upset as he knew she would be. "How about we start your training now. Come here and I will teach you how to orb." Piper walked over to him and attempted to orb with him and she ended up in the exact same spot as she was standing in. "Damn it." She said and tried again. "How long did it take you to get orbing down?"  
>"A couple of weeks. Although I was not orbing into the same spot for at least a week. The elders were right, you do have potential." Piper smiled at the compliment. "Why don't we go and get some sleep I have that appointment in the morning." Leo agreed with her as they left the attic and spent a night together uninterrupted in sleep.<p>

The next morning Piper was quite excited about starting her training to be a whitelighter. She walked into the livingroom, where Paige was sleeping. "Paige, Paige wake up." Paige groggily opened her eyes and looked at Piper. "Why did you just wake me up?" She asked  
>"Why are you so full of questions?" Was the reply she got from Piper who wandered happily into the kitchen. "Good morning." Piper said happily to Prue and Phoebe who were already in the kitchen. "I am so excited, I'm training to be a whitelighter."<br>"Piper are you forgetting something?" Phoebe asked her  
>"No," Piper replied, "Oh shit, my doctors' appointment. Leo hurry up we are going to be late." She yelled up the stairs to Leo who was still getting dressed. He orbed downstairs. "Soon I will be able to do that." Piper said excitedly before leaving the house through the back door to go to the doctors' surgery. Paige walked into the kitchen still wearing the pyjamas that she had borrowed from Prue. "Does anybody know why Piper is so happy this morning?" The others just laughed at their new found sister and let her get her breakfast.<p>

At the doctors' surgery Piper and Leo were waiting for the doctor to return to the room they were getting the check-up in. "Hello sorry about that. I am doctor Roberts." said doctor Roberts. "Lean back and we will give you a scan to see if everything is okay. I understand that you are having twins." Piper nodded and leaned back on the bed she was sitting on. Leo held her hand as the doctor put a cold blue gel on her stomach. "This might be a little cold." He started to move a weird machine around over her abdomen and an image appeared on a nearby screen. The couple looked at the screen with awe. "There should be a few more weeks at most before your pregnancy can be dated. For now I would suggest sticking to a diet suitable for pregnant women. No smoking, drinking or eating cheese. The rest of the information will be on this pamphlet." Dr Roberts handed Leo a pamphlet. "She is still in the danger zone for a miscarriage, so keep an eye on her consumption, and make sure she stays away from the foods that are mentioned in the pamphlet. That will be everything, you and your babies are perfectly healthy." Piper got down off of the bed and got the gel wiped off her stomach before thanking the doctor and leaving the room.

Later that day Piper and Leo were trying to get Piper orbing properly, with little success. They gave up and wandered into the living room when Phoebe crashed through the door followed closely by Paige as they were spending time together. Piper orbed out and back in again. "Its a fear response so you just have to get scared. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy. He hit Prue's car and then tried to get my number afterwards." Phoebe said angrily  
>"Your the one who gave him your number. What did you say his name was again?" Paige commented<br>"Cole turner, he said that he wants to tell me what it is like being a lawyer in the big city. And it is only fair he hit the car I was driving and he gave me his number in return." Piper was shocked and stunned at this turnout of events, but the feeling was short lived when a demon attacked. She orbed out on the spot again, and Paige did aswell, they were both just learning about orbing but they were not ready to call on it when ever they wanted to.

The demon was red and had black tribal markings on his face and was quite muscular (He was Belthazar). He lunged at Piper first who just orbed out with fear, before reappearing again. He then tried to attack Phoebe but she dodged out of the way and kicked him artfully in the shin sending him to the ground before jumping on his back and stealing the knife off of him and stabbing his back. He shimmered out in pain. "Okay now that, that is taken care of. Let me see your ultrasound photos." Phoebe said breathlessly. Piper just smiled and went into her purse and pulled out her scan photos that she showed to Phoebe and Paige. "You see they two little blobs, well they are your nieces." Piper was happy to show off her babies.  
>"How do you know that they are girls, I thought that you were only eight weeks along. That is to soon to know the sex of the babies." Paige was curious about this.<br>"Yeah but there has never been a boy born into our family, so we will take our chances with having a girl." Piper hugged Leo as she had started to feel faint with all the orbing in and out.

Prue had returned home and Piper was making dinner while Prue was keeping her company. Prue placed the ultrasound photo on the table in front of her. "I still cannot believe that I am going to be an aunt." She said as Piper was checking the temperature on the oven. "I mean this time two years ago we had just discovered our powers and now"  
>"Now I am right back to where I started, and we have just made a new addition to the family. How ever said that life was simple was lying. The two sisters continued to talk until dinner was ready then they sat down with the rest of the family as they had their meal.<p>

a/n: I bet you were not expecting that. I would say that you couldn't make this stuff up, but I would be lying. Please review. I wanted Cole in this story and I was not sure how to bring him in and I felt that this was the best way to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

The Greatest Charmed Story Ever Told

a/n: I really enjoy writing these stories and I am happy to get any reviews from anybody as long as they aren't flames. This story isn't really moving fast so I will try to speed it up a bit as it really needs more action.

Chapter 4

It had been three weeks and Pipers' orbing was perfect, and she was actually beginning to speak in 'whitelighter-ese' but wasn't fluent just yet. Her and Leo were standing before the elders' who were trying to give them some information on when Piper was getting her first charge. "So I will not be getting a charge that isn't my sister until the babies come?" She asked, she was excited, but still willing to wait. She was finding it hard to guide Paige on her own without having another charge before she was ready to handle it, and she was pregnant with twins.

When she got back to the manner Piper was talking to Paige about something, she found it easy to talk to Paige who had gladly accepted magic and embraced being a witch, after seeing her mother brought back from the dead through summoning her ghost, she had agreed to make her mother proud to call her, her daughter. "Phoebe's great at being a witch, and Prue is even better. Then there's you. You are a whitelighter and you know the book of shadows better than anybody." Piper was shocked that her long-lost sister looked up to her so much, but she was the sister that Paige had met first, and the only sister that had any kind of a whitlighters' power. "Paige I know that you haven't really been a witch for too long but you are a quick learner, and you will have both me and Leo to teach you how to control your whitelighter half. Paige you have greatness in you and you need to learn how to let that greatness show on the outside as well." Paige was also taken-aback by her long-lost sister's words. The two sisters' smiled at each other briefly until Prue walked in with the mail. "Here Piper this one is for you. It has our old school crest on it." Piper looked at the unopened letter and knew that it was about the thing that she had been dreading for the last ten years of her life. As she read the letter into herself she never felt more timid. It was like she had reverted she now had the assertiveness to stand up to all those bullies that she was in high school with, the only problem was she didn't feel like she did.

"Hay Leo, do you want to come to my high school reunion. I have a plus two and I want to show off my new fiancé and my long-lost little sister." Leo said that he would be delighted to come and made sure that he had that day off. Piper didn't need to get the time off as she was still training and her only charge was coming with her. It was being held at P3 in a weeks time.

ONE WEEK LATER

Piper was in her bedroom getting ready for the reunion, Leo was watching her. "Do you think that I am starting to show a little, 'cause I can hardly see my feet over my stomach?" She asked overly concerned of how she looks. "Piper you are absolutely beautiful, and twins generally make their mommies get bigger quicker as their are more of them than if it is only the one baby." He reassured her as he slipped her dress over her head and zipped her up. He got a ribbon and tied it above her waist, making her bump show up clearly on the cocktail dress that she was wearing. Leo was thinking that she looked stunning, while Piper was standing in the room looking self-conscious. She sat on the bed and put her shoes on, they were flat red shoes that matched her dress. The ribbon on her dress was black and she had a black purse that matched it. Leo was simply wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

An hour later they were at the club helping with set up comity. It was in her club so of course she had to be there. "Piper do you think that you could move those boxes over there for me?" A girl called Missy Campbell asked her. "I can't lift them myself because my sister and fiancé are watching every little movement I make, but I can ask somebody to get them for you." Piper asked two of the bar-tenders to move the boxes out of the way. Piper was surprised at how assertive she had just been to the girl that had been giving her grief all the way through school. "Wow, Piper have you always been this assertive?" Paige asked her, Piper shook her head. "I just recently, I think it has something to do with being a whitelighter. I mean have you ever seen Leo back away from conflict or create it?"  
>"You mean in the last three weeks that I have known him." She retorted. Piper frowned at this.<p>

"That banner is a little down on the left." Piper was standing at the bar with Missy (to her joy.) and Paige. "Sweetie do you think that you could be more careful, you could fall." She called to Leo as he was on the ladder. "What was that dear?" He asked. The ladder slipped and Leo fell off it, he looked as though he had hurt his leg. Piper was the first person over there. "Leo honey are alright do you need an ambulance can you understand what I am saying to you?" She was asking questions too quickly for him to understand and too fast for him to respond to. He was now clutching his leg as the ladder had been moved away by a member of the comity. It looked misshapen.

The paramedics arrived and Piper and Leo were going to the hospital to get his leg fixed up. "It looks as though the bone has broken." it might have been an obvious statement, but it got the point across. The couple only had to sped three hours in the emergency department of the hospital. Then they were on their way back to the reunion at the request of Leo. Piper had only agreed as she had to relieve Paige of the duties that she had given her when she left with Leo.

When they got to the club Piper had practically told him to go and put up his leg, which was now in a plaster cast and to stop Piper from making a scene he went to sit down. Piper walked over to the bar and placed he hands on Phoebe's shoulders giving her fright. "Piper what did you do that for?" It was clear to the others that she really jumped out of her skin. "I was inly trying to ask why you and Prue are here." She retorted with a fake hurt expression. Piper moved around to behind the bar and ushered Prue and Paige out from behind it and offered her sisters' some drinks. Prue had a vodka and Coke. Phoebe had a sparkling water and so did Paige and Piper. Phoebe's phone rang from her pocket and she answered it while walking away to Piper's office.

when Phoebe left Piper tended the bar and had made small talk with some of the people from school. Until a moment that she thought wasn't going to happen, happened. "Piper Halliwell. I was told that you owned this place." Pipers' eyes widened with shock and worry as she turned around. "Tim, I haven't seen you since you moved to Quantico." Tim smiled at her as she was clearly feeling awkward. "Tim, would you like a drink?" Piper was trying not to think of when they were together. To her it was ancient history. "Yeah sure, can I get a Budweiser?" Piper pulled the beer from the fridge behind the bar and handed it to him. She felt dizzy when she got back up. "Piper are you alright?" Piage asked from behind her. "Yeah I'm fine she answered. Tim finally noticed that she was pregnant. "Piper I don't mean to be rude but are you pregnant?" Piper nodded in answer to the question. "I'm having twins, with the man standing behind you. Leo rest your leg for pete's sake man." Leo attempted to say something, but he knew that any attempts would be futile. "I just wanted some water, baby." Piper handed him some water, as Tim walked away. It was an open bar for the night and the club was closed to the public for one night as it was a function and they were not open to the public.

Phoebe returned from the office happy and bubblier than usual. "That was Cole he is taking me out on a date. In an hour so I need to go home and get ready for it. Prue I am taking your car. Prue. Prudence!" Phoebe yelled at Prue who was getting drunker by the minute. Paige grabbed Prue's bag and fished out her car keys and gave them to Phoebe as Prue left to find more alcohol. "Bye guys." she said and left the club to go on her date with Cole.

Cole took Phoebe to dinner and to the fair that was in the park that night. They were walking through the streets after putting the prizes that they had won on the hook a duck stall after they rode the rollercoaster. A demon shimmered in and attacked phoebe who fought back against him. "Cole go get out of here, go save your self."Something weird happened her body was suddenly out of reach of the demon as she was above him. Luckily Cole had already turned his back.  
>"I'll go and get some help." He yelled back to her, but being a demon he wasn't actually going to get any help. while Phoebe thought that he was doing that she had managed to get the athame off of the demon and had him against the wall. He shimmered out before she could vanquish him. "Phoebe are you okay?" He asked with fake sincerity. The couple walked out of the ally way.<p>

Phoebe never knew that it was Cole that had planned the demon attack.

Phoebe called the club and Piper answered. "Hi Phoeebs, what happened?" She asked her little sister with concern.  
>"Cole and I were attacked by a demon when we were on our date." Phoebe said down the phone. So can you guys come home because I need help." Piper looked at Prue who was chatting up a group of guys that went to school with her including her friend Justin. "Prue is really drunk, but if you need us I can bring everybody home." Phoebe said thanks and goodbye to Piper and hung up. Piper managed to get Prue to come home with her and they all piled into the car.<p>

When they got into the manor Piper orbed Prue to her bedroom and got her into bed and told her to get some rest. Piper then orbed upstairs to the attic. "Alright. Phoebe since you know what the demon looks like find him in the book. I will go up to the elders' and inform them of the entire situation. Don't leave without me being here. I cannot hear your call when you are in the underworld." Piper was taking charge of the situation and Leo knew that her training was complete. "Honey, you have completed your training." it was all he said before she orbed to the elders'.

When she got to the heavens she immediately tried to get attention from her supernatural bosses. "Leo broke his leg. Prue is drunk and Phoebe was attacked by a demon when on a date with her new boyfriend when she got a new power." It was the entire situation in a nutshell. Phoebe had told her about that knowing that Piper would have to tell them An elder approached the whitelighter. "We do have some information on the attack. It was the same demon that attacked your sisters before"  
>"You mean Balthazar? You think that he is behind this?" She asked the elder, who only responce was a nod.<br>"You will need to get Prue sobered up and soon as she will be needed for this." This time it was Piper who nodded. "Phoebe's new power is levitation. More importantly. Leo will not be able to deal with his charges, so me and the others in the council of elders have agreed that you will be the Charmed Ones whitelighter until he is well enough to help you out." The elder winked at her.  
>"Wait help me out?" Piper asked curiously<br>"Well Piper we came to the conclusion that the Charmed Ones will have two whitelighters as they are so powerful and will need more protection in the not so distant future." Piper started to speak but stopped, she was completely speechless. This news was great. She couldn't believe it so she finished up with the elders and orbed home.

At the manor Piper orbed in right next Phoebe who jumped out of her skin. "Why do you keep doing that?" Phoebe asked her rhetorically. "The elders think that Balthazar is behind this, that he planned it to happen. Your new power is levitation and we will need Prue to vanquish the demon." Phoebe was listening to Piper who had taken to her responsibility as a whitelighter rather quickly. " And I will be your whitelighter for a time until Leo can handle it again. Then it will be the both of us." Piper orbed out and came back up stairs with Prue who had begun to get a hangover. "That is why I don't drink anymore." Paige said from the other side of the room as she was using the athame to scry for the demon. "At least you have a choice. I can't drink." Piper said to her.  
>"Yeah because your pregnant." That shut Piper up as she knew that she was beaten. "Okay what have we to do?" Prue asked Piper who replied by taken her to the kitchen and making her some hangover cures. (She had gotten the recipes of off Paige.)<p>

Five minutes later Piper was handing Prue another cure, when Phoebe yelled her name, so she orbed upstairs. "Did you find the demon?" She asked.  
>"Yes his name is Karmon. He is a really powerful demon and will take the power of three to vanquish. It says here that he paralyses his victims by looking into his eyes, then he devours them alive when they cannot escape him." Piper was horrified at this, but she ignored it and turned to Paige. "Have you located the demon yet Paige?" Just as Piper finished the question the crystal fell onto the map of San Fransisco. "I have now. Phoebe you got the spell?" Phoebe was just finishing writing down the spell that was in the book. "Okaaayyy. Let's get Prue and get going. Piper you stay here with Leo and listen for us calling you. Before you say anything think of the babies." Phoebe left the room with Paige. And the three Charmed Ones left the manor.<p>

Leo was trying to calm Piper down as she was not dealing with the situation well. "Honey, will you just relax. You did your job, now let your sisters' do their job, and listen out for them calling you." Piper sat down beside him being careful of his leg and concentrated on her sisters'.

Her sisters' had arrived at the lair of the demon. It was a dark cave with stalagmites and stalactites hang from the ceiling and growing up from the floor. The charmed ones had interrupted Karmons' dinner. "Witches." He exclaimed after he saw them. He advanced on Phoebe and paralysed her. "I can't move. Paige get the spell out of my pocket." Paige quickly grabbed the spell and opened up the paper and pulled a still recovering Prue to her side.

The Charmed Ones started to recite the spell together;  
>"The demon who victims cannot move<br>We sisters' three bring to you  
>The pain and suffering you have brought<br>Will be your end and will not stop"

The spell caused the demon to feel the pain of all the innocents that he had paralysed and killed, it never took long before he was blown up in an anguish of flames and was vanquished for good. Phoebe fell to the ground as the paralyse had worn off. There was a groaning from the other side of the room as the innocent woman had woken up and was able to move again. "What happened?" The woman asked the sisters' "Piper" Phoebe called to thin air. Suddenly Piper appeared in swirls of blue lights and approached the woman who was really scared. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. Let me see your injuries." The woman let Piper heal her wounds before sitting herself up, with Pipers' help. "You three go home and I will meet you there, after I take the innocent home." Piper orbed out to where the woman lived and the sisters' went back to the manor to wait for her.

Piper was at least an hour behind her sisters' as she had to make sure that their secret stayed a secret as it was her job as a whitelighter. "What took you so long?" Leo asked her concerned. "I had to persuade her not to tell anyone and I succeed as well Mr Leo." Piper sat down next to him and orbed him upstairs and told him to get changed as he had been wearing his suit all day. She had to help him. "What do we do about Balthazar. I mean do my sisters' find him and vanquish him with potion?" Leo shrugged his shoulders as best as he could while lying down as he was now in bed with Piper. He put his hand over her ever-expanding stomach and did not let go until the next morning when Piper got up for work. She walked up to the mirror in her bedroom and looked herself up and down. 'I am so going to need maternity clothes soon' she thought to herself and got dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. And for the first time in weeks actually kept it in her stomach.

a/n: This chapter took longer than necessary to write as I forgot to save it and I lost some of the document and had to re-type it. Please review, no flames, especially on the count-down to Christmas, unless you really want a lump of coal in your stocking.


	5. Chapter 5

The Greatest Charmed Story Ever Told

a/n: A new chapter, might mean a new demon. But it definetly means more Piper/Leo time I feel as though I need more on the couple this story is about. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 5

As Piper walked into the kitchen she immediately spotted the man she loved with all of her heart. "Leo I never heard you get out of bed. What are you doing? Leo are you trying to break your other leg as well?" Leo just smiled at her. He stood up and came over to her. The stoke on his leg made that exceedingly difficult. "I have made you and the babies a healthy meal so that you can try my cooking." He said before kissing Piper and sitting her down on a chair by the table. "For the beautiful young lady, I have prepared a fruit salad, with boiled egg whites and a lovely tall glass of fresh cranberry juice. And reservations at a nice resteraunt for tonight." As he set the plate in front of her she looked up at him. "What was that last thing?"  
>"Dinner tonight with me, no cancellations. It took ages to book the reservations." Piper nodded and kissed him. When they seperrated she picked up the fork he had given her and tried the food. Her face lit up with a shocked delight. "Wow, Leo why didn't you tell me that you could cook?"<br>"You never asked, and I know how much you love to cook. And I was waiting for a special kind of day." That won her over, she stood up and for the second time that morning their lips intertwined in a passionate kiss.

Phoebe came into the kitchen as they did this. She covered her eyes and acted as though she was disgusted. "Ewwe. People have to eat in this room you know." She stated before turning on her laptop and sitting at the table. A man walked into the room and before anybody could react to this they seen that it was Cole. "Hay, Cole I never knew that you were staying here." Piper said. "I'm finished, do you want me to make you guys some breakfast. I'm being deprived of using my cookery skills."  
>"Sure, I could kill for something to eat." Cole sat where Piper was sitting before and Piper made him pancakes and eggs.<p>

Five minutes later Piper looked up and Leo automatically recognised the look as one of his own. "I need to go its the elders. I will be back before dinner. If I don't come home by 6:30 I will meet you there." Piper orbed out in a flurry of white lights. To go to the heavens and attempt to keep on the good side of her bosses.  
>"Piper, how have the last few weeks been for you and Leo?" An elder asked her trying to make small talk. "We need to talk to about the demon Belthazar."<br>"Are you any closer to figuring out who he is?" She asked curiously  
>"No but we have recruited another whitelighter to help you, Leo, and your sisters' to find out who he is."<br>"We have one clue, he is in disguise trying to kill your sisters from the inside-" The elder stopped speaking as he seen the ex-witch lose concentration. "Am I boring you?" He asked  
>"No, my sister is calling me. It sounds like they are in trouble. I have to go now." She orbed out in a hurry, leaving the elder standing there smiling thinking that he did not regret the decision to make her a whitelighter.<p>

When she orbed in Leo was lying on the ground with an arrow in his back. The darklighter that had shot him now had his crossbow pointed at Piper and was about to shot. The arrow came flying out the crossbow. Piper orbed out just in time to behind him. When prue used her telekenesis and sent the arrow towards its owner. He shimmered out avoiding his death. "Get the arrow out of Leo Prue. I'm dead if I try to heal him with it still in him." Prue did as she was told and took the arrow out of him. He screamed in pain. Piper went over and calmed him down before healing his wound. A golden glow eminated from her hands as she placed them over his back. When he was healed she helped him sit up. "Will you still come to dinner with me tonight. We really need to talk." Piper smiled and hugged him. He put his hand over her expanding stomach and you could tell that he was never letting that girl slip through his fingers.

"Well I have news from the elders. Piper started to exlplain to everyone what the elders had told her. "They think that Belthazar is trying to get to us through a relationship with one of us, so just try to keep your eye out for anybody that is new in your life that could be trying to trick us." Piper let the information sink in and helped Leo off of the ground before putting her coat on and going to work. She left leaving Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Leo to think about this. "I better go and get ready for my dinner date tonight. I really need to talk to Piper." Leo had already told them what he had in store for Piper that night.

When Piper was ready she drove Leo to a lovely restraunt that seemed to be on the other side of the city. Leo went over to the waiter who showed them to their seats. "Could we get another chair for his leg please?" Piper asked she stood up and went to the bathroom. When she was gone Leo ordered the starters. He was visibly nervous, and when Piper returned she noticed it. "What's the matter honey?" He shook his head and said nothing. The starters came and the couple began the meal. They talked about everything except work. Before they realised how much had went passed the desserts came. Leo reached into pocket and pulled out a jewelery box. "Piper from the second I met you I knew that I would love and respect you for the rest of my life." He began as he opened the box. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He has wanted to go down on one knee but couldn't as his leg was broken.  
>"Yes Leo I will be your wife. Nothing would give me greater pleasure." The couple forgot all about the deserts and kissed across the table.<p>

After they finished their meal, they went for a late night walk through the park. Suddenly the darklighter that had shot Leo earlier orbed in in front of them and before either of them could he shot Piper in the chest with the arrow that was already loaded. Leo orbed her home quickly before he could shot him as well. When he got her there her sisters' were sitting on the couch and Leo lost his balance because he had to leave his crutches in order to get her home. "Move out the way. Get her on the couch." Piper was quickly losing conciousness. "Hurry. Paige do not touch that arrow." Piper put her hand on Prue, who was getting ready to pull the arrow out to stop the poison getting into her system. She screamed loudly as the arrow was pulled out of her heart. "Its okay, its over now honey. Shhhh. Your okay now Piper." Prue calmed her down and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. She blacked out. Leo, trying to protect Piper and the babies, quickly healed her. This time the golden glow came from his hands as he healed her. The wound over her chest healed over and she woke up holding her stomach. "Are you okay, the babies." Piper held her stomach as she felt the first kick from one of her children. "Yeah, I think they are okay. But that darklighter really wants the pair of us dead." Paige helped Piper sit up as Leo pulled himself up onto the couch without any help. "We want to keep you alive so we check the book and we vanquish the darklighter who tried to off our sister and her fiance." Phoebe stated determined to get rid of that thing. "We never told you that we were engaged." Piper was clearly confused and Phoebe was clearly busted. "Leo told us so that he could give us some advice on the subject. Let it go." The girls all stood up and went to the attic. They were prepared to do whatever they could to protect the whitelighters they had.

They stood around the book and Piper helped Paige id the dark-lighter. "I'm telling you guys that he was the same guy as this morning."  
>"Yeah but none of us seen his face apart from Prue."<br>"That's not what I meant. I can sense when dark-lighters are near. And this one has to be tracking my orbs, so let me track him and he should come orbing to us. I will get Paige and Leo out of here before he can shot any of us, and you two can fling some potion on him and send him back to where he came from." Everyone reluctantly agreed to this plan, the girls went downstairs to where Leo was so that Piper could get him and Paige out of the house. Phoebe and Prue went to make the potion. When they returned Piper closed her eyes and began tracking the dark-lighter.

He showed up almost immediately. Piper did as promised and orbed Paige and Leo away from the arrows that were sure to come towards them. She never seen what happened next. Phoebe went over to the demon and knocked the crossbow out of his hand before tripping him up and sending him to the ground. Prue moved the crossbow torward her as she stood at the base of the stairs. He was leaning against the back of the couch. She fired and arrow at him. "How do you like getting shot in the chest?" She asked rhetorically. Phoebe flung the potion she had in her hand. And they watched him disappear forever. "Piper you can bring Leo and Paige back now." Phoebe yelled into thin air. The swirling orbs appeared beside them and took the forms of Piper, Paige and Leo. "You really do make me proud to call me your sister and your white-lighter." Piper complemented them as she gave them each a hug.

In the underworld the triad stood before Cole Turner, who was the human form of the demon Belthazar. "You failed again Belthazar." One of the triad demons stated. "It was your idea to recruit the dark-lighter. You are the one who found out that the witch lost her powers and was made a white-lighter."  
>"In all fairness my lord. I was not informed that the she was able to heal. If I was never told then how was going to inform him?" The Triad were beginning to lose patience with the demon before them. "You have one last chance to impress us. Fail us and you will be sent to the wasteland." A triad waved his hand and the demon disappeared and went back to the cave he lived.<p>

Piper and Leo were once again in a doctor's surgery. Piper was lying down on the bed looking bored as the doctor had been gone for about five minutes to find the horrible blue gel that they use for ultrasound scans. The door opened and the doctor walked back in. "Sorry about that." He said. "Why don't we have a look and see if the babies are all right." He placed the gel on her stomach and smeared it around with the machinery that took the scan of the babies. "Hey babies." Leo said starting to get emotional. "Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" He asked them, they looked at each other and nodded. "Okay well if you look right here, you will see that they are both girls and they are completely healthy."  
>"Are you sure 'cause they kicked me yesterday." Piper was going to ask about that as she thought that that wouldn't happen until she was in the third trimester. "Yes, I am sure, you start the next trimester next week. You will be perfectly fine." He helped Piper stand up as he made another appointment for her next ultrasound. "And before I forget, congratulations on your engagement. I wish you all the best."<br>"Thanks doctor." Leo said to him before grabbing his crutches (The elders gave him a new set) and together they left the surgery to and tell everybody of their unborn baby daughters'.

a/n: I changed my mind and added a dark-lighter. I will be starting a poll on the names of the babies and I will announce the winners when the twins are born. only six more sleeps until xmas day. I feel like a wean at the holiday season. :)


	6. Chapter 60

The Greatest Charmed Story Ever Told

a/n: I deleted the poll and decided that it would be best if I picked the names of the babies. I will need to speed this story up a bit more now that the main couple have actually gotten engaged. This part of the fic will be in two seperate chapters Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6.0

It was a sunny afternoon and the sisters were out in the back. Prue and Phoebe were sunbathing and Piper was gardening, Paige had come over and was attempting to cut the grass. The only problem was she had no idea how to work the lawn mower. Piper put down her trowel and attempted to give her a hand, as you can imagine it was difficult as Piper was going on five months pregnant with twins. Instead of helping them out Prue and Phoebe watched them and laughed. "If you think you can do any better then you can do it, instead of laughing at us." Piper said before dropping the lawn mower. She picked up the cord and followed it. It was then that she realised why they had been laughing at them. "Paige, you forgot to turn the switch on. That's why it wasn't working." Piper called to Paige as she walked back outside. "Really did you turn it back on?" Piper nodded and made her way back to her flower bed as Paige switched on the lawn mower.

Later that evening as they were eating dinner Piper randomly dropped her cutlery and orbed away. "Where'd she go in such a hurry?" Paige asked when Piper left.  
>"She probably went to the elders' for something. Leo said back to her. He didn't realise how wrong he was...<p>

Piper came out of her orb to find herself in a cage. The demon who brought her there looked a lot like Belthazar. It sent shivers down her spine. "I know everything that has been going on with your family recently and your sister has even invited me to your wedding." Piper connected the dots. Her eyes widened as she realised that the elders were right. "I knew it, I knew you were evil." The demon sniggered at her. Sick of the cage, Piper attempted to orb out but it never worked and she couldn't get anywhere. "One more word white-lighter and you will be shot. I have dark-lighters at my disposal." Not wanting to be shot Piper sat down on the bottom of the cage and put her hand over her ever-expanding stomach. She was willing herself not to cry.

At the manner Leo was starting to worry about Piper. It wasn't like the elders' to keep white-lighters until the witching hour. He wanted to orb up to the elders' but was stopped by Phoebe and Paige -she had decided to stay until Piper got back-. "PIPER!" Yelled Phoebe hoping that her sister was nearby. Nothing she yelled again there was still no answer. "I'm going to the attic. I'm going to scry for her." She ran upstairs not caring if anybody tried to stop her.

In the attic Phoebe was met by a drained Prue who was looking for who Belthazar was and who he was working for. "Prue I think Piper might be missing and the only way to find her is to scry for her." Prue was shocked and it gave her back some of her missing energy. "Okay I will get something of hers. Like her last scan picture." She left the room as Phoebe started to gather the things for scrying with.

In the underworld Cole was keeping Piper concious, barley. She was clearly dazed and too weak to fend off any more attacks. Unfortunately Cole kept attacking her. She was unable to fight back. An energy ball came flying through the cage walls. It hit Piper's head knocking her out. He realised that if he took her to the hospital he would be able to get the Charmed Ones off of his scent. He shimmered out to the hospital and went inside.

"Help somebody help me." The nurse took Piper off of him and puts her on a gurney taking her to trauma. "We have a woman about twenty seven years. Looks to be between five and six months pregnant." A nurse said as doctors and more nurses ran over to her. A nurse came over to Cole. "Do you know who this lady is?"  
>"No, but I cannot stay I'm late for a charity benefit." The nurse looked surprised but let it go as Cole looked desperate to leave. She nodded and moved out of the way to let him past and he left and shimmered off.<p>

At the manner Phoebe was scrying for Piper. The crystal circled over the hospital and dropped on it. "Oh my gawd!" Phoebe muttered before going over to Prue, who was looking over the book. "Piper's in the hospital. We need to go now." Prue looked at her with a face that was filled with both worry and relief. Prue closed the book and followed Phoebe out of the attic and downstairs to where Paige and Leo had fallen asleep. "Guy's wake up, we found Piper." Leo woke up at the mention of her name. "Where is she?" He asked with a yawn.  
>"She is in the hospital." Phoebe helped him stand up and handed him his crutches. "To the car." Phoebe yelled as they left the house.<p>

When they got to the hospital Prue ran to the reception desk. "Hello I'm looking for my sister Piper Halliwell. She's five foot four, twenty seven with brown hair and eyes. Please she's pregnant." Leo had came over to her and hugged her. "Excuse me miss there is a Jane Doe matching your description. You are welcome to wait until she is out of trauma before seeing her." Prue muttered a thank you and went to sit down. She sat down in between Paige and Phoebe, who both leaned against her. Leo did sit down although he was restless despite his leg.

After what seemed like an eternity the nurse came over to them. "Excuse me," She shook Prue who had fallen asleep. "We believe that she is out of surgery now. Go to room 153. It's on floor 1 to the left." They all stood up and went to the first floor. When they found the room and walked in they were not surprised when they found Piper lying there unconcious but stable. "Piper." Leo said going further into the room. There was a marker pen and he used it to write her name on the pen board above the bed.

Piper slowly opened her eyed and took in her surroundings. She tried to sit up but was made to lie back down. "Leo, what happened, the last thing I remembered I was in a cage with Belthazar." She moved her arm and discovered that she was attached to a drip. She moved the hand closer to her stomach and looked down when she discovered a machine strapped to her stomach. "The babies." She was suddenly wide awake, when she realised that her children could be hurt. "shush now honey." Leo said holding her hand. "The babies will be okay now, your safe." Piper nodded at him. He helped her sit up as she was more aware of her surroundings. "Guy's. Your here." Phoebe hugged her, not caring where her injuries were. "Phoebe your hurting me." Phoebe let go and looked to where she had hurt her and seen a giant burn mark on her shoulder blade. "We need to vanquish Belthazar." Paige cut into the conversation.  
>"Yeah but if we do find him we cannot fight him as both of our white-lighters are out of action."<p>

A doctor walked into her room and looked surprised to find people sitting with her. "Do you know these people?"  
>"Yes these ladies are my sisters' and fine man is my fiance." Piper replied not liking the accusation. She tried to stand but Leo stopped her. "Honey I have to go to the bathroom." He helped her and she walked over, or rather limped over to the bathroom and shut the door. She came back out about a minute later. "There's blood." She said before collapsing before them.<p>

The doctor reacted by getting a team of nurses to come in and put her back on the bed. "Can you leave until we figure out where the bleeding is coming from." They did as they were told and left the room. They seen the doctors' take her out of the room. Leo seen and broke down right there. He thought he was losing his children and their mother. "Leo she will be okay. And then we will find Belthazar and kill him. We will not let anything happen to her" Prue said trying not to break down herself. A nurse walked over after noticing Leo's cast. "I'm sorry sir if you are here to get that cast removed then you need to go to the ground floor."  
>"I'm here because my pregnant fiance was hurt, not because of my leg." The nurse nodded to him and walked away from him. Phoebe put his arm around him in empathy. She closed her eyes as she was pulled into a premonition.<p>

There was a cage and then orbs filled the room as Piper appeared inside it. A demon stepped forward and morphed into his human form. It was the scene that unfolded when Piper had been taken. The human form of Belthazar was Cole Turner.

Phoebe opened her eyes. "I think that Cole is belthazar." Paige and Prue looked up at her. "What!" They said together.  
>"I just had a vision, and I seen Belthazar turn into my boyfriend." Now they believed her.<br>"I told you not to call the phsyco creep that hit Prue's car." Paige said "I shouldn't have ignored my instincts" They waited for another three hours before the doctor came over to them. "Piper will be fine, as will the babies. She is concious but incoherent at the moment."

For the second time that night the sisters' and Leo walked into the hospital of Piper. This time they seen a dazed Piper who was awake but unaware of her surroundings. Leo went over to her. "Honey, you will get better and we will get married and then we will have our babies and just be together." He knew that without Piper there was no point continuing. He loved her so much that he would die for her. She didn't even respond to him stroking her hair. "We will need to tell her about Belthazar when she acknowledges we're here." Paige commented  
>"No she already knows. In my premonition he morphed into his human form in front of her." Phoebe replied. Piper muttered something although nobody understood what she said. "Water." They understood her this time. Leo was sitting closest to the jug of water, so he poured some and let her drink it. "Slowly, there you go." She stopped drinking and was gaining her composure. "Are the twins okay?" She asked before lifting her right arm. "Yeah and I need to kill my boyfriend."<br>"I was about to tell you, then the doctor came in. I'll need to tell the elders' as well." Leo told her no and kissed her forehead. "You need to get better first." Leo heard a familiar jingling in his head and orbed away.

When Leo got to the heavens and found an elder. "I thought you didn't want me orbing around until my leg healed." The elder performed some magic and made it so he was never in a cast. "We know who Belthazar is. The ADA Cole Turner. Phoebe's boyfriend." He told. The elder walked with Leo through the heavens until they came to a woman with red hair wearing a robe. "Leo are you feeling alright?" She asked. He nodded. The elder came between her and Leo and decided to give them some news. "Leo, Natalie here has requested to help you and Piper with the current situation." Leo nodded and orbed away with Natalie hot on his heels.

Back at the hospital. Piper had fallen asleep and her sisters had stayed awake watching her. Leo and Natalie orbed in together. Piper stirred in her sleep on sensing them orbing. "Leo, who is this?" Prue asked as they hadn't met Natalie yet. "I am another white-lighter. A friend of Piper and Leo. I came down to see how she is doing."  
>"The doctor wants to keep her here overnight to make sure that there are no further complications." Paige said. She looked at her big sister who had been the one that introduced her to the family in first place. Piper's brown eyes slowly opened up and stared at Paige sleepily for a moment before blinking and looking less sleepy. Prue looked at her watch. "Guys does anybody else realise that it is eight in the morning?"<br>"Maybe you guys should go home and get some sleep. And don't forget to make a potion to vanquish belthazar." Natalie guided as their usual white-lighters were distracted.

"Okay, Piper you rest up. For the babies." Prue said. Piper was awake but still unresponsive. She mumbled something incoherent as Prue left the room. It never took long before Leo and Natalie had to orb out. Piper was left alone in the hospital room, but she hardly even realised and quickly fell into a deep, painful sleep.

At the manor Paige, Prue and Phoebe had found themselves in a spot of bother with Belthazar. He attacked them when they got back from the hospital. There was a masssive battle in the livingroom, eventually Phoebe managed to wrestle an athame away from him and use it cut away a chunk of his arm. Belthazar screamed in pain and shimmered away. The girls g set to work creating a potion that would vanquish him.

Prue was writing a spell to summon him with. Paige and Phoebe were working on the potion. "I'm kinda worried about Piper." Paige said "She was barely able to function properly at the hospital there." Phoebe stopped what she was doing and looked at her little sister.  
>"Paige Piper is strong and healthy and her babies will be okay." Phoebe wasn't sure if she was saying this to comfort Paige or herself, as she was worried about Piper just as much as her sisters' were. "She will be able to come home soon."<p>

a/n: I might have been winging it a little bit but I have stuck to the story line and I brought the story forward.


	7. Chapter 65

Greatest Charmed Story Ever Told

a/n: I deliberately left the last chapter like that. I already said that I was giving you's a two part chapter. Back to the story. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6.5

Prue finished making the potion. "Guy's we need to vanquish Belthazar before we go to the hospital to bring Piper home." She said to them breaking up the sister moment that had been forming between them. "I have an idea. Piper told me that if you don't want to fight a demon on their turf then write a spell that summons them to you." Paige said.  
>"That could work. I am not questioning the elders on their decision to make her a white-lighter." Phoebe commented, getting weird looks from her sisters.<br>"Can somebody write it I'm not so good with rhyming." Paige said.  
>"I'll do it honey." Phoebe laughed.<p>

Half an hour later the spell was nearly finished. "Guys how is this sounding so far." Phoebe recited what she had written for the summoning spell.  
>"Maybe you could add a line saying who you are trying to summon. So that it only works on him." Prue contributed. Phoebe wrote down a line and the spell was complete. "Okay I'm done now. We have a summoning spell and a vanquishing potion with the Belthazar flesh in it. I guess it's time to create a barricade with the dining room table."<p>

The three young witches took everything off the table and turned it on to its side. They knelt down behind it and said in unision. "Magic forces black and white. Reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near. bring us the demon Belthazar here." (a/n: I used the spell from the show.) The recited the spell three times before a cold wind formed in the room. Phoebe's spell had worked.

The wind died down and a demon with red skin that had black tribal markings on it was now standing in the manor. The girls stood up with tough looks on their faces. The power of three was after Belthazar, and he was hoping with all his might that they would get their way. It would mean his destruction. "Phoebe." He said her name. His only chance of survival was to appeal to her love to him. "Cole." She said to him. Prue stepped in front of her and raised her arm. It had a poition vial in it. Phoebe took the potion off of her. "I can't do it." She whispered weakly. "I love Cole too much." Paige and Prue stood there in shock as the demon shimmered out.

"Why did you do that Phoebe?" Prue yelled at her as she sat down on the couch. They had put everything back in it's place. "He had our sister an inch away from her life. He nearly killed her and her babies and you let him go because you love him." Phoebe stood up slowly not even caring that Prue was entering her lecture mode. "Don't walk away from me Phoebe. He has put our family from hell and you are defending him." Prue was now livid. Phoebe was making it worse by walking up the stairs. Paige decided to cut the argument before it started. "Guy's why don't we all calm down and try to relax before Leo brings Piper home from the hospital." The mention of Piper brought the girls to their senses.

At the hospital Leo was trying to get Piper to stay still. She was a little over excited, and the doctor had warned her not to do too much moving. Leo finished putting the things he had brought her from home in a bag. "Are you ready to go honey." She nodded. A couple of nurses came into the room and put her in a wheelchair. She was going to have to be wheeled out of the hospital. "Goodbye Mrs Halliwell. I don't wish to see you here any time soon." When they got to the car Leo helped her into the passenger side and returned the wheelchair.

Piper was quiet in the car on the way home. "Leo." She started. "I don't know... exactly know how to put this." He pulled the car over and looked her directly in the eyes. "I nearly died, again." She continued fuelled by the look of pure love and desire that he had been giving her. "I don't really want to be engaged to you for much longer." She let the information sink in. He now looked hurt. She gave him a reassuring kiss before continuing. "What I mean is. Maybe we should just get married sooner. I really don't want to wait another month. I don't think I could wait that long to be your wife."  
>"Well then." He said while reaching into his jeans pocket. "It's a good thing that I have this." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. She leaned forward and kissed him. Leo started the car back up and they sped off toward the manor.<p>

When they arrived home. Piper was in a hurry to tell her sisters' the good news. "Hey guys were home." She called as she took her coat off and hung it up. Phoebe and Paige rushed toward her screaming her name. Get Prue and get on the couch we have an announcement to make." She told them. The did as they were told and were soon all crowded together on the couch as Piper and Leo sat on the armchair across from them. "When we were driving home we decided that we cannot wait any longer." Piper started.  
>"We have decided that we." Leo continued<br>"Were gonna get married today." The finished together. Phoebe, Prue and Paige all jumped up and hugged them both at the same time, squishing them. "Oh my god." She realised. "We need to get everything sorted now." She pulled Piper to her feet. "Come with us both of you. We need to start by making sure that you look gorgeous. And you Leo need to get out up to the attic so that we can use magic to conjure you a Tuxedo." They all left the room.

In the attic the got to work by conjuring a cake, and a Tux for Leo. They conjured flowers and an archway. After they did all this and more, when Leo had orbed out of the room to get changed. They started to conjure Piper's dress. Phoebe made a spell of the top of her head. "Magic forces here my plea. Through sisterly love I conjure thee. A wedding dress that fits her well. Give me a wedding dress for Piper Halliwell." A beautiful wedding gown appeared in the room. It had pink and white diamante's adorning it. All three girls stood there looking at it and knew that Piper was going to feel like a princess wearing it.

They took it downstairs to Piper's bedroom. "Honey can we come in? We have your something conjured." Phoebe asked. Piper let them in and they all stood there hiding the dress. They brought it forward. Piper stood with her mouth open in shock. "Guys. It's gorgeous. I love it." She said to them on the brink of tears. They left the room to let Piper put her dress on.

Paige and Phoebe started to move things around as Phoebe started to call people to come to the wedding. "Okay see you soon daddy." Phoebe hung up the phone. "Guys. Do you remember how Piper lost her powers'. When that demon had her and dad under his spell." She paused for dramatic effect. "She never had any memory of what happened afterwards." Prue's face dropped when she realised what Phoebe had just come to. "We all remember Piper telling dad about Leo being a white-lighter and that she is pregnant. But she doesn't and neither does dad."  
>"He doesn't know that she is pregnant."<p>

At that point a swirl of white lights formed and their mother and grandmother appeared in front of them. "Hello my darlings." Grams said to them and outstretched her arms. Patty did the same. "It's a good thing we only invited people that know about magic to the ceremony." Phoebe commented  
>"The elders sent us down to witness the wedding." She explained holding her mother close.<br>"Guys. I need help." Came a yell from upstairs "It's my dress. I need help putting it on." Patty let go of Phoebe and went upstairs to help Piper. While she was gone the other continued to set things up for the ceremony.

After everything was set up and Piper finally had her dress on, the girls retreated to the attic. They conjured bridesmaids dresses in the same shade of pink as the diamante's on Piper's wedding dress. They got changed and quickly went to do their hair and makeup. When they were sorted the guests started arriving. And by guests they meant Daryl Morris and his wife Sheila, victor and some of their friends that knew that they were witches. (Innocents that they had stayed in contact with.) Leo orbed in and everybody was happy that the groom had arrived. "Daryl can I ask you something?" He said when he had fully materialised. They walked into the kitchen. "Daryl as you can probably guess. I don't have any brothers to ask to be best man." He said. "None apart from you. I want you to be best man."  
>"It would be an honour. Brother." He answered putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo returned the offer and they left the room as Patty had come back downstairs.<p>

After seeing Leo orb Victor decided to go and visit his daughter before the ceremony. He knocked on the door. "Piper sweetheart. It's me your dad." The door opened and Piper let Victor walk through the door. "Hi daddy." She said to him. Victor explained to her that he seen Leo orb. He then looked at his daughter's stomach.  
>"I'm sorry I never told you before. Things got in the way, and that's not the only thing." She explained back to him. She closed her eyes and orbed in and out on the spot. "Dad, I should probably tell you why I can orb. I lost my powers and the elders didn't know how to get me them back. They then decided that with my knowledge in magic that I would be a more than perfect candidate to be a white-lighter." Piper never told him how she lost her powers. As it had been months and she still couldn't remember. When Victor was satisfied with her explanation he left the room.<p>

The wedding march started and Piper made her way down the stairs to the conservatory. Victor took her arm and led her towards Leo who was standing in front of the archway. He turned around and seen Piper walking toward him, looking more beautiful than she ever had before. She reached the alter. "Piper you look amazing. I love you honey." The ceremony started.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here to witness the union of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell. If there is anybody here that objects to this union speak now or forever hold you peace." Penny stated from memory. The room was silent. "Leo would you like to recite your vows."<br>"I love you Piper. I know that we have had our ups and downs, but we knew from the start that there would be and nothing can keep me away from you for another moment longer. I no longer need to search for the right woman, because I know that I have found her when I look at you." penny had to wipe the tears away from her eyes at the words that Leo had said. "Piper you may now recite your vows."  
>"Leo I love you with all my heart. Through everything we've been through, all it has done is make my love for you stronger. To me you are exactly what a white-lighter should be. Angelic, kind, caring, thoughtful and pure. You are the reason I get up in the morning. You are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. And the rest of my life starts here with you now." Piper looked him directly in the eye as she spoke. Leo could see the sincerity in her eyes.<br>"With this rope I tie you to those vows."  
>"Heart to thee. Body to thee. Always and forever so mode it be." Piper and Leo chanted together<br>"So mode it be." The others repeated  
>"Kiss the bride." Penny told them. They kissed a kiss full of passion and desire, they had later described it as the best kiss they have ever shared. <p>


End file.
